


Malia Hale Gets the Girl

by sceal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Malia sees so many girls, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, POV Female Character, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, a hint of Stiles/Malia at the beginning, as in the girls cheat on their boyfriends together, gradual shedding of boyfriends, possibly to encourage Kira to break up with Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappy with her boyfriend, Malia sets a trap to catch a fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malia Hale Gets the Girl

These days Malia spent a lot of time watching Scott and Kira. Scott, the true Alpha, and his girlfriend, the nerdy, katana wielding warrior who wore her heart on her sleeve. The couple walked down the halls hand in hand and exchanged supportive glances no matter where they were, whether it was beating the opposing team on the lacrosse field or fighting off the week’s bad guy in a dark room.  

It must be nice to have a boyfriend who didn’t pant after Lydia and Derek. Who didn’t change Kira’s words to make them easier to swallow for his friends. Who didn’t seesaw between treating her like a little kid and a regular girl. Like, hiding her father’s identity to "protect her" was okay, but sleeping with her was okay too.

She just couldn't keep her eyes off the pair. It was weird. Scott was nowhere near her type, he used too much hair gel, and though very nice, was about as interesting as math homework. Things finally settled into place the day Kira wore this one loose white tank top. Her mass of dark curls brushed to the side, she clumsily dropped a textbook on the grass and bent to pick it up.

And suddenly Malia could see everything. It should’ve been a harmless flash of tits. Hell, Malia had her own boobs to play with, so needing access to Kira’s out of the blue made no sense. Like, it wasn’t as if she could see a bit of nipple or anything. Still, the two handfuls cupped in a sleek black bra made Malia feel hungry and a little wild, like she got the days before a full moon.    

After that, watching Kira play lacrosse got so bad Malia felt like she was the one working out on the field, to the point that she had to bring a water bottle along when she sat in the stands so she wouldn’t overheat and explode.

She didn’t want what Kira had, she wanted Kira. And because she was her father’s daughter, she quickly came up with a plan to get her. The plan was simple: slowly get the kitsune used to Malia’s touch until Kira couldn’t live without it. Malia stopped climbing up Stiles’s window and started a girls’ night. Officially, both Lydia and Kira were invited, but with Lydia’s banshee powers working on overdrive, she was a repeated no-show, while Kira always came early.

Near the end of the first sleepover, Malia brushed her teeth and returned to her bedroom in her boxers and a tank top. The evening had been a total success so far, and the only part left was the tricky negotiation of their sleeping arrangements. If only she could insist they share the same bed without scaring Kira off.

Kira hadn’t moved a muscle. She sat on the edge of the single mattress in her red plaid flannel pyjamas. The loose clothing covered her completely, for all the good that did.

Malia could rip the fabric off her in a second. Not that she was going to do that. Except possibly in her fantasies, tomorrow, when she’d lie between sheets that still smelled like Kira.  The sweet blend of her shampoo, conditioner and bodywash, the rose scented cream she must rub all over her body, right after she stepped out of the shower. Kira, emerging from a cloud of steam, naked and glistening.

“Are you okay?” Kira said, nervously fiddling with sleeve of her pyjamas.

Malia clamped her hands behind her back so they wouldn’t get any ideas, and cleared her throat. “Do you want me to sleep on the couch?”

“What?” Kira’s dark eyes widened. “I thought we were sharing. Of course, if you don't want to that's fine. But you should sleep here, it's your bed. I can take the couch.”

"Don't be ridiculous." Sharing was out of the question; the idea wasn't to bombard the girl, but rather to gradually seduce her, until Malia's touch became the most natural thing in the world. If Malia joined her, she'd want to cuddle, and yeah, bad idea. Maybe Kira didn't want to sleep alone? There had to be a middle ground. “I can take the floor.” She nodded and left her bedroom to get an extra blanket from the cupboard, hurrying because she wanted to milk tonight for all it was worth.

On her way back she slowed her pace to normal before passing through the door frame. She smiled at Kira, hoping she didn’t look too much like a predator, and knelt on the solid hardwood to set up her bedding.

She could feel Kira’s eyes on her back. “This is silly,” Kira said. “If you don’t come up here, I’ll join you,” she mock-threatened.

Well. Really, they were eventually going to end up there anyways. There was no point resisting the inevitable. Yeah, Malia would get more rest if she stayed far away from the girl who made her heart lurch, but she said, “Alright,” shut off the light and climbed into bed, careful to stick to her side.

Try as she might, she couldn’t close her eyes. They quickly got used to the darkness, and she could make out the walls of the room, her desk, her laundry hamper, Kira’s silhouette beneath the covers.

It was impossible to fall asleep. Her butt was half off the mattress and she didn’t even nap in her clothes if she could help it. The girl she wanted to mate with was within arm’s reach, all vulnerable and trusting.

“Do you have enough room?” Kira whispered.

“Uhun.”

“It feels like I’m hogging all the space,” Kira said. “You can get a little closer.”

“Okay,” Malia inched a tiny bit towards the middle, still at a safe distance. She could handle this. The discomfort was nothing compared to the torture of the change on the full moon, and she would gladly sacrifice a little sleep for the sake of her plan.

“Malia?”

“What?”

“Thanks for inviting me. I didn’t think I would-I mean, it was surprisingly-um. It was fun.”

“We should do it more often,” Malia seized her opportunity. “Make it a weekly thing.”

“Yeah,” Kira said. “Totally. Too bad Lydia couldn’t make it.”

Malia went quiet, because agreeing with Kira would be too big of a lie.

“But it was nice, just the two of us,” Kira said, her voice sleepy.

Malia smiled. She rolled a little bit more onto the bed, just to get all of her limbs onboard. She started counting sheep in her head.

It must’ve worked, because she woke up the next morning wrapped around a kitsune. She enjoyed the way Kira fit against her. If fate was on her side and she played her cards right, Kira would one day wake up to greet her with a kiss. Malia sighed and untangled herself, letting Kira sleep in while she made breakfast.

The next slumber party was a similar trial, except this time there was no argument about who slept where. Malia settled in close enough that their shoulders brushed. Still tempted by the girl beside her, Malia somehow found herself nodding off.

“I can’t sleep,” Kira whispered.

Malia yawned, “do you want me to turn the light on?”

“I woke you. Sorry. It’s fine.” Kira spoke quickly, sounding very alert.

Malia rolled her eyes and began to massage Kira’s shoulders, just to get her to relax.

“You don’t have to-mmm,” Kira said.

Malia sat up to get a better grip. This would be easier if Kira took her shirt off, but Malia was wise enough not to say that out loud. Maybe she hadn’t learned much since assuming her human body, but she’d figured out pretty fast you were supposed to treat girls gently. Which felt stupid to her, playing a little rough could be much more fun.

She worked Kira’s back, mindful to avoid brushing up against any side boob action, until the other girl’s breathing slowed. Kira began to smell warm and inviting, and Malia’s hands froze. The plan was working. She took a deep breath through her mouth and got back to the friendly backrub.

She burned with the knowledge that Kira had responded to her touch. This was the first sign that Kira might one day feel the same way. Curious, Malia glided her hands whisper-soft to Kira’s lower back. The bottom of her palms brushed up against the curve of Kira’s ass, and Kira gave a little sigh.

The sound sent a jolt to Malia’s core. Her fingers fidgeted with the need to delve beneath the stupid pyjamas.

That would have to do for tonight. Malia plopped herself back onto the bed, on top of the covers, needing a second to cool down.

“You’re really good at that,” Kira whispered, her breath warm on Malia’s upper arm.

“Thanks,” Malia said, struggling for control. No matter how bad she wanted it, it was too soon. Finally, long after Kira dozed off, she settled into a fitful sleep.

On the third sleepover, everything was different. The air was charged as soon as Kira walked through the front door. She practically sent out sparks the entire night, eyes lingering on Malia’s lips, her neck, her breasts.

They watched their movie in tense silence, sitting on opposite sides of the couch with the bag of popcorn like a barrier between them. Malia reached into the paper bowl, and her fingers brushed up against Kira’s hand, slippery because of the greasy junk food. She turned away from the action sequence on the screen to find Kira watching her, the shine of butter on her lips.

Malia wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world. It would probably be best for everyone concerned if she took the couch tonight, but with Kira looking at her like that, Malia didn’t feel like being wise.

Kira lifted a handful of popcorn to her mouth and Malia tore her gaze away, trying to be engrossed in the movie.

When the credits finally rolled, Malia stood. She gestured towards the circular stairwell, and followed Kira up to bed.

Malia closed the door behind her, and made the quick decision that it was time to deviate from the plan because she wasn’t made of stone. She wouldn’t be able to stand another night of this.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” she said.

“Don’t,” Kira reached for her arm with a hesitant smile. “I- Could we- Could we try it out?”

Malia all but swallowed her tongue. “Sleep together?”

Kira nodded quickly.

Kira couldn’t be serious. Could she? Malia had to be sure they were on the same page. “You mean have sex.”

Kira blushed, her eyes going dark, but nodded. “I always wondered- what it would be like.”

“Okay,” Malia said, because fuck this. Plan or no plan, you try to resist the girl of your dreams springing a line like that on you.

Malia palmed the back of Kira’s neck with one hand and put the other one at the small of her back, beneath the bulky pyjama, against soft skin. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening, way faster than she ever could’ve imagined.

Kira’s eyes were dark but so easy to read. She was excited and nervous too. Kira’s lips were open in invitation and her breathing was faster than normal.

Malia lifted her just enough, and finally, kissed her.

Kira tasted like strawberry lip gloss and rich, salty popcorn. She responded to Malia’s touch like she was dying for it. She ran her hands through Malia’s hair, opened her mouth to gain access to Malia’s tongue, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Malia’s hips.

Malia found herself with an armful of Kira, cupping her ass, the other girl’s breasts cushioning hers. She’d had trouble picturing Kira in bed, unsure if she’d be shy and demure, needing to be coaxed, or fiercely aggressive like she was in battle.

Malia was thrilled to be assaulted by the smaller woman, but she intended to give back as good as she got. Trouble was, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. She went for what felt good, letting Kira’s moans guide her.

They fell to the bed. Malia pulled off her tank top and threw it to the floor, Kira’s hot appraisal heating her blood. Kira reached for her tits, her clumsy-graceful fingers teasing Malia’s nipples into hard points, sending sparks of heat between her legs.

Kira got out of her clothes and stretched out on her back. She was the most beautiful thing Malia had ever seen in her life. Kira’s half-lid eyes and bruised lips, her dark, long hair allowing peeks of her breasts, the line of her stomach, the teasing glimpse of her cunt, her long legs all the way down to her painted toenails.

Malia set to loving miles of skin with her hands and her tongue. She started off at Kira’s earlobe and worked her way down, discovering with her fingers where Kira liked to be petted. Malia spread Kira’s thighs apart, blinking and sitting back to admire the view. Kira’s pussy was open and wet.

Malia dove in. She set a steady pressure with her tongue against Kira’s clit, the kitsune’s gasps spiking as the light bulb blew out. Malia laughed, delighted.

“Sorry,” Kira panted, hips jutting, desperate for friction. “I’m so-don’t stop.”

Malia grinned and continued to lick and tease until Kira pulsed around her. Kira’s back arched like a bow and her hands clenched the sheets, and Malia burned with the knowledge that she’d done this, she was the one who’d made Kira feel this good. Kira gasped and fell back on the mattress, her limbs loose and relaxed.

Kira pulled Malia up for a kiss and rolled them over so she could be on top. Malia gave up the driver’s seat and it was all she could do to hold on for dear life while Kira devoted every ounce of her attention to making her come.

Kira’s fingers worked magic, sending sharp sparks of electricity wherever they passed. Malia bit her lip at the onslaught, and when Kira combined her touch with her tongue, she worried she would pass out, completely overwhelmed by the sight of Kira’s head in the vee of her thighs, not to mention what that mouth was doing to her.

Malia felt the heat and pressure build until she broke. That night Kira made Malia see stars, and they fell asleep naked and tangled up in each other.

-

Besides starting these weekly sleepovers, Malia also stopped her study sessions with Stiles. She asked Derek for the bestiary, ignoring his curious look, and got to learning about kitsunes, all three of her highlighters in hand.

She of course kept going to Stiles’s games. But she cheered after jersey fifteen and, finally, that, more than the lack of sex, made Stiles upset. “Did I do something wrong?” he said, puppy-dog-hurt, after a match.

Malia shook her head, her mind busy laying traps for a fox, watching Kira, beaming as she jumped into Scott’s arms, the two of them so proud of her performance. Kira was lightning on the field. Soundless and swift, mercilessly striking her goal, such a small thing to leave so much destruction in her wake.

The last girls’ night had been amazing. Would Kira be weird about it, and not want to do it again? They hadn’t said much the morning after. Maybe Malia would need to urge her along a little, give her some kind of incentive.

“Malia?” Stiles tried. “This is your very hot boyfriend talking to you.”

“I like girls,” she told Stiles without rising from her seat to greet him.

“Oh,” he squinted down at her, even his ruddy cheeks bunched up. “Do you? I mean. You do? Like, you like them sexily?”

“Yep.” She stood her ground as the stands emptied, some of the other students casting them curious glances. It often felt like humans could smell emotion. “I want to have sex with girls.”

“Well,” he said. “That’s um-Well. Sounds like you’ve thought about this a lot. Any one girl in particular?”

“Uhun.” She reached for her water bottle, muttered a curse to find it already empty. Malia’s breath caught when, out on the field, Kira wiped her brow with the bottom flap of her jersey, the material lifting to bare an enticing glimpse of hipbone.

Stiles followed her gaze. “Shi-it,” he breathed. “Kira? Scott’s Kira?”

Malia nodded proudly. She didn’t want to hurt Stiles’s feelings, no matter his shortcomings, but she absolutely wanted everyone to know Kira was the girl for her.

Stiles kicked at the grass, gave his face a few bracing slaps. “My girlfriend’s a lesbian.”

Not for long. “We should break up.”

“Do we have to? I mean, I feel like we could find a way to work around this.” His shoulders slumped. “No, yeah, you’re right.”

-

“Did you hear the news?” Scott told Kira at the start of their morning class, the day after the fateful game of lacrosse.

Kira shook her head, worried it was more hunters or supernatural beings out to kill them. He leaned out over his desk into the alley, which meant that this was a secret announcement, and confirmed her fears that a new monster roamed in their midst. She inclined towards him, making sure to keep a firm grip on the edges of the wooden surface.

“Malia and Stiles broke up,” Scott whispered.

Kira’s fingers slackened in shock and she lost her hold. She slumped over, falling face first for the concrete floor, but Malia caught her.

“You okay?” Malia said, kneeling at her feet and embracing her shoulders. She’d sprung out of nowhere.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kira said, still dangling off her chair, catching her breath and inspecting Malia’s face for any signs of heartbreak. Malia looked normal. Great, in fact, with the usual attention to her makeup and her outfit, things that tended to slip after a split. She wore her slightly feral smile, the one that reminded you she’d survived in the woods for years, and made her look like she was up to something devilish.

Poor honey, trying to put on a brave face in front of their peers. Kira leaned in to give her a hug. “Are you okay?” she whispered into her neck, Malia’s hair soft against her cheek and smelling of spring flowers.

Malia stood, gently settling Kira back in her chair. “I’m great,” she said, with that serious expression she got when she said something that made complete sense to her but was utterly ridiculous to everyone else, continuing her progress to her desk.

Malia wore her humanity lightly, but damn did that human body look good on her. Those jeans were tight. Kira smiled and turned to face the front of the class, caught off guard by Scott’s intent stare.

“What?” Kira said, the question coming out too abruptly because of her guilty conscience. She needed to tell Scott what had happened. And she would. Today.

“Nothing,” Scott shook his head.

The professor entered the classroom and everyone opened their notebooks. Kira focused slightly less than usual, wondering what had gone wrong with her friends’ relationship. Maybe she had nothing to do with it. It might just be a small misunderstanding. Stiles could’ve hidden something else from Malia.

After class, Malia was the first to leave, but Stiles hung around. Her heart ached to see him face wan, all quiet and subdued. He went to the bathroom, finally giving them some time alone.

She turned to Scott. “So what happened?”

“That’s the thing,” Scott said, with an odd little smile. “She likes girls. Well, you.”

Kira stopped walking. Someone bumped into her, so she mumbled a faint apology and moved to the side, leaning on a locker for support. “Me? They broke up because of me?”

“No one blames you,” Scott said.

They should. “Wow. This is-wow.”

“Crazy, right?” Scott said. “That you and Malia would-.”

“Totally.” She couldn’t confess what had occurred during the sleepover incident now. At least not today. Telling him today would give him the wrong impression. Not that there was a right impression you could give your boyfriend about going down on a girl.

Of course he’d be hurt when he found out, but hopefully he’d forgive her when she promised it would never happen again.

“But it’s not like I can fault her taste,” Scott said with a grin, and Kira resolved to table the Malia issue for now.

During the lunch break, Malia walked into the cafeteria with a gorgeous girl from History. Sitting together, heads huddled as they whispered and giggled. Malia lifted a piece of her chocolate muffin to the girl’s lips, and Kira had to look away. She felt hurt, and irritated with herself for feeling anything.

“Are you okay?” Scott said.

“Yeah,” she and Stiles replied in unison. Kira blushed and lowered her head so her hair would hide her red cheeks.

“Sorry,” she muttered, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Scott reached for her hand. “It’s fine. Stiles, you’re sure you’re good?”

Kira stopped paying attention to what the guys were saying when Malia and her friend quickly finished their lunch. They didn’t touch, but they weren’t fooling anyone as they left the cafeteria. They were obviously going somewhere more private to make out.

Malia’s soft curves against her, hands cupping her face, lips hungry and insistent. Wanting to go further but not being able to at school, worried they might get caught. Not caring who saw when she slipped her hand beneath Kira’s shirt, hot and teasing on her stomach, and heading lower, beneath the waistband of her skirt.

“Kira?” Scott squeezed her hand.

Kira shook her head to dispel the mix of fantasy and memory, pasted on a smile, and turned to her perfect boyfriend. “Yep?”

-

Kira visited Malia after school and they went up to her bedroom. Her laptop was on her bed, a browser window open to a lesbian dating website.

Kira forgot everything she’d meant to say, her intention to be sensitive while setting clear limits to their friendship flying out the window. “I thought you um liked me.”

“I do,” Malia assured her. She sat down on the bed to continue filtering through online profiles of girls, lingering on the picture of a curvaceous blonde who had sultry lips and a sleeve of tattoos. Continuing on, again stopping on the page of a delicate girl with a short haircut, a bowtie and a waistcoat.

How many girls did Malia need? “Pretty,” Kira said, standing awkwardly by the head of the bed.

“I know, right?” Malia said. “California is full of these babes.”

She and Malia must have radically different definitions of what liking somebody meant, unless…“Are you. Um. You know, I could be totally wrong and presuming, but, are you trying to make me jealous?”

“A little,” Malia admitted, giving her a flirtatious smile that did things to Kira’s insides. “I’m also learning skills to make me better in bed.”

Kira couldn’t figure out if that was considerate or insulting. But it certainly caught her attention, leading it to all sorts of new places. What kind of skills? Malia’s hands, her tongue, on other girls?

“Plus,” Malia continued. “There is the chance that if I wait it out, it’ll pass.”

“If you wait out your attraction to me, you mean,” Kira said, finding herself oddly cross when faced with Malia’s pragmatism.

“Right,” Malia nodded, still engrossed by her online dating project.

After that, there wasn’t much left to say. Kira quickly made an excuse and went home, feeling unsettled about everything.

-

The next few weeks were torture. Malia hung around a handful of girls, her behaviour discreet. But that just made Kira pay attention to all the minute details and imagine the worst. The tousled hair lead her down pathways of long, painted nails running through Malia’s locks. The rumpled t-shirts hinted at dark corners with furtive caresses. The hickey on Malia’s neck bothered her to no end, but she lost an entire afternoon to the unfastened belt buckle.

Malia didn’t try to talk to her once and it was driving her up the wall. Kira had to face the facts. She wanted Malia, hated the thought of any other girl touching her. So she cornered Malia one afternoon and tried to do something about it.

“What is it?” Malia said as Kira led her to a solitary picnic table, hidden between a few trees. Couples came here to make out, and by the smirk on Malia’s face, Kira realized that the other girl had spent some time here in the last few weeks. She should’ve chosen somewhere else, but it was too late now.

Scott had left school early to enact his plan to make Stiles feel better, so Kira wasn’t too worried about being interrupted. She sat down, nervous about what she was going to propose, but also just plain happy to be spending time with Malia.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Kira said, setting her backpack down on the bench beside her.

“Shoot.”

Kira grew distracted by the fading hickey on Malia’s neck. She cleared her throat. “I was wondering if- you do still like me?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Kira sighed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. “That’s good.”

“It is?” Malia raised a brow.

“Yes. I like you too, as you may have guessed based on,” Kira blushed. “Our slumber parties.”

“You mean when we fucked.”

Kira’s eyes widened and she looked around to make sure no one had heard. The coast was clear. Her gaze fell to Malia’s lush lips, hard-pressed to control the urge to kiss her right here on the school’s front lawn.

“I get the feeling you’re not about to ask me out,” Malia said.

“You’d be right,” Kira took a deep breath, and went for it. “I was wondering if maybe you could ditch the other girls? For me? So that I could clear my head, and decide what I want to do without all that extra noise.”

“You want me to stop dating so you can figure out if you’d rather be with me or your boyfriend,” Malia said, unimpressed.

“Yes?” Kira tried. “I just- Every time I try to logically consider my options, all I can picture is you kissing some other girl and it drives me insane.”

“We do more than kiss,” Malia said, her tone almost apologetic.

Kira covered her ears, feeling a little sick. “I didn’t want to know that.”

“Sorry,” Malia looked anything but. She even looked a little bored, like she had better places to be.

“So,” Kira said. “Will you do it?”

“No,” Malia shook her head. “No way.”

“But,” Kira blinked back tears. “I thought you liked me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Malia said, almost gently. “You don’t get to ask me to do that.”

“Because I’m dating Scott.”

Malia nodded.

Kira didn’t like it, but it made sense. Kira wasn’t exactly being fair. “What if we broke up?”

Malia suddenly lost her pose of utter confidence, turning soft, vulnerable. “Don’t tease me. Like you’d ever do that.”

“I would,” Kira said. “I’m going to do it right now.”

That night Kira had a hard conversation with Scott.

The next days were rough. Now Scott and Stiles both wandered the halls like lost souls. Malia looked better than ever, and kept to herself, though she favored public places, where Kira could see that she was alone. Sitting in the cafeteria with a textbook, gaze intent as she highlighted various passages.

Derek came to pick her up after school. Kira heard them talking about going to the movies, roaming the woods, preparing dinner. And in the quiet Kira took time to think.

-

“I can’t stand this,” Malia paced the loft. “It’s been two weeks. How much time does a girl need to realize I’m awesome?”

Derek snorted and rose from the couch to get out the ingredients for supper. Malia joined him, ripping apart a stalk of broccoli and wondering if she could die from sexual frustration.

She dumped the green morsels into the pot and hugged herself. “She has to pick me.”

“Malia…” Derek started, dropping the package of meat on the counter and turning to face her with one of his patented _Lord Help Me Deal With This Teenager_ looks. Like he had any right to judge. Except for his current girlfriend, his track record with women wasn’t just bad, it was suicidal. “You know any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Oh shut up,” she said. Derek didn’t think Kira would choose her. He was already giving her pep-talks. “I think I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

“Tell her what?”

“That this has drawn out long enough. Because no matter what you and the rest of you stupid idiots think, that means something. She wants me enough to break it off with her boyfriend. Enough that it’s a tough decision.” Malia took a breath, “But it also means that at least half of her doesn’t want me. Even if she picked me, I’d know that.”

Derek put a steak in the frying pan, shook a bottle of spice over it. “So you’re giving up.”

“Yeah,” Malia said. “I’m giving up.”

-    

Kira knew something was wrong when Malia came up to see her on the front lawn before class started for the day. Malia had been meticulous about avoiding her, giving her the space she needed to come to a decision.

“Whatever you’re about to say, don’t,” Kira said. “Please.”

“I can’t do this,” Malia crossed her arms defensively and Kira hated that they’d come to his point.

She was mad that Malia was pushing her on this and she felt guilty that she’d left her hanging for so long and worried about Scott’s reaction when she told him it was over for good.

She wasn’t ready. “But I did what you wanted. I broke up with Scott.”

“Yes, two weeks ago.”

“I just need time. Scott’s willing to give me more time.”

Malia smiled bitterly, the sight sending knives to Kira’s insides. Oh god she’d done this all wrong. “Then there you have it. I’m sure you two will be very happy together.”

“Stop it,” Kira reached for her hand. “Just stop.”

Malia laced their fingers together, her expression going deliciously hopeful before it shuttered off. “This isn’t an ultimatum. I just want you to know I’m out of the running.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kira cupped her cheeks and reached up to kiss her, soft, enticing kisses designed to melt Malia’s resolve. Malia wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Kira forgot where they were until someone wolf-whistled. She pulled away and opened her eyes, pleased by Malia’s flushed cheeks. “You know it’s you.”

Malia laughed. “Do I? No one else seems to believe it.”

“I’m sorry,” Kira said. “I thought it was obvious. I just- I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Malia tried to pull away. “You didn’t want to hurt him.”

Kira caught her gaze. “I love you. I love _you_. Don’t you dare leave me now.”

Malia swallowed, nodded. “Okay,” she whispered.

“You’ll hate this, but he needs to hear about us from me,” Kira said. “It’ll take ten minutes, tops.”

“Go,” Malia rolled her eyes.

Kira found Scott and told him the news. She felt bad about how graceful he was being about all this, but mostly she was excited to move on with her life. Life with Malia was bound to be an adventure.

Kira found her girlfriend by the picnic table, doing homework. She leaned in for a kiss, gasped when Malia picked her up and set her on top of the table, coming to stand between the vee of her legs. “Tonight I’m going to rock your world,” Malia said with her wild grin.

Kira’s pulse sped. “With all those new skills you learned? That was a pure evil strategy to get my attention, by the way.”

Malia shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? I wanted you, and now you’re here.”

Kira laughed and shook her head. “Uhun. Like it was that simple.”

“You were basically my prey, and I lured you into a trap,” Malia said, lowering her voice as she nipped at her ear. “And tonight I’m going to eat you up.”

Kira swallowed and ran her hands through Malia’s silky hair, deeply satisfied that today she was the one to rumple it. “I can’t wait.”  

Kira threaded their fingers together while they left the secluded make out area and headed up to class. They walked through the halls and Kira caught Malia looking down at their joined hands with a smile.

“What?” Kira said.

“Nothing,” Malia’s smile went from sweet to wicked in a flash. “If you let me wear your jersey tonight, I’ll find your g-spot.”

Kira swallowed, barely noticing the gaping teenage boy beside them. Yep. Definitely an adventure. “Done.”


End file.
